


Sorry.

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Depressed Tyler Joseph, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Smut, Suicide, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: the many times we talked about tyler's life and the only time we looked at josh's.lowercase intended





	Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely proud of this. It's not the best but I worked hard on it. Please leave comments :)

     tyler was sixteen when his mom kicked him out of the house for smoking, claiming that she didn't raise her son to be like that. he moved in with his girlfriend, jenna, and her family. they treated him right.

  tyler was almost seventeen when he lost his virginity to jenna after they got drunk at a party. it was awkward for the both of them for a few days, until they did it again and everything was alright.

   tyler was seventeen when he cheated on jenna with his best friend, brendon, after finding out jenna cheated on him with one of her friends. he was kicked out shortly after jenna found out and he went to live with brendon.

  tyler was nineteen when brendon took tyler and brendon's boyfriend, dallon, to a coffee shop where he met a boy with pretty brown eyes and purple hair. he learned his name was josh. he had a crush on josh after hanging out with him for a few days. brendon teased him about it.

   tyler was twenty one when he and josh finally started dating. it was tyler's birthday and got all hot and bothered when josh took his shirt off at his party and they didn't come out of josh's bedroom until the next morning where they finally confessed feeling.

   tyler was twenty four when josh finally asked him to marry him with promises of keeping him safe and happy. tyler agreed and couldnt wait until he became tyler dun.

   tyler was twenty five when josh broke his promise and couldn't protect him as someone took advantage of him and tyler wouldn't let anyone touch him after that for about a week until he finally broke down. josh blamed himself for it all, claiming he should've have let tyler gone out alone that day.

  tyler was still twenty five when he began therapy again, as he did when he was 12-15. the nightmares were getting too much for tyler and he felt bad josh had to deal with it, no matter how many times josh said it was okay. it never really was okay.

   tyler was twenty six when he found out his rapist was killed in a crash and he finally felt relieved and that he could go back to being normal, even though it still took months. he had josh. josh was proud of tyler for getting better.

tyler was twenty eight when he and josh had to cancel their honeymoon when tyler got a call from his mother finding out his brother died. a week later tyler was crying onto josh's shoulder when he had to face zach's casket and blamed himself even though josh constantly reassured him it wasn't his fault.  
  
tyler was twenty nine when he realized therapy wasn't working and everything was getting worse so he stopped taking his antidepressants. he stopped sleeping with josh less and worked on music and slept on the couch more often.

tyler was still twenty nine when he slept in bed with josh again after a few months, finally able to say 'I love you' again to josh for the last time because tyler was almost thirty when he overdosed and left a letter for josh telling him it wasnt his fault and he kept him alive longer than he thought and he loves him.

josh was thirty when he had found tyler's letter and his body on the floor, attending the funeral that weekend and staring with dead eyes at the ring on his finger that he refused to take off. brendon and dallon helping josh through the next month as depression hit him hard.

  josh was thirty when tyler took his life and josh's heart with him.


End file.
